Output driver circuits, or simply “drivers,” transmit electronic signals onto various forms of communication channels, including transmission lines, cables, printed circuit board traces, or the like. Receivers on the opposite ends of the channels sense the electronic signals. There are many types and classes of drivers and receivers, each offering a combination of traits that make it more or less suitable for particular applications. For example, a “single-ended” (SE) driver transmits an information signal as a varying voltage or current signal over a single conductor; a single-ended receiver recovers the information by comparing the signal to a reference. A single-ended transmitter may express a logic one as a relatively high voltage, and a logic zero as a relatively low voltage. The transmitter may then transmit a signal that represents a series of symbols by switching between the high and low voltages as needed to represent the symbols. The resultant signal thus “swings” between high and low voltages in a pattern that represents the series of symbols. A receiver can then recover the symbols by comparing the voltage levels against a reference voltage between the high and low voltages, typically near the midpoint.